Word to the Wise
by GermanPotato
Summary: "Jason, word to the wise, I'm NOT the old Percy," my eyes did not soften when he flinched at my hard tone."Per-Percy," Jason said after gathering his courage, "what happened to you... In Tartarus, I mean..." I turned away from him, leaning on the rail of the ship with a reminiscent smile on my lips. "The question is: what didn't?"-Pairing decided- POLL CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as you can all see I only have two chappies up now! A guest review (YungHomer) said that if I** _ **combined**_ **my chapters, then perhaps it would grab more readers' attention. YungHomer, I have decided to test your theory! Lets see if this works...**

 **-V.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Uncle Rick's characters or work. *** **Sobs uncontrollably***

-0.0.0-

Falling.

That seemed to be the only real thing, other then Annabeth. Whom I held onto with all my strength. No way was I losing her again. The constant hot wind whipped through our hair and clothes, threatening to tear us apart. We were currently falling into hell, btw.

That's right, hell.

It's actually called Tartarus, the big scary, mysterious place _under_ the _Under_ world. I had made sure Nico would get the rest of our friends to the other side of the Doors of Death. No matter how much he may hate me, I will always trust him, he's my friend after all.

And the only way Annabeth and I are escaping Tartarus would be through the Doors. I took the time to wonder how the Fates could hate me this much, and I thought about the prophecy.

 _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

 _To storm or fire, the world must fall._

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

The first line was done. The 'Seven', plus Nico and a baseball bat-wielding satyr, were on the way to save Olympus and the world from Mother Earth and her ugly sons. But we've had a lot of delays, sure, however _this_ was utterly ridiculous.

The second line seemed to mean either Leo, Jason, or I was going to to destroy the world. Or Gaea. It could go both ways knowing prophesies. The third line did not sound good, not at all. And the fourth wasn't any better; I didn't want to meet anymore of my enemies. _Ugh, this is great,_ I thought, _I'm falling into a dark pit full of things that want to eat me 'cause I killed them._

At least I have Annabeth with me. That thought bothered me but comforted me too. I had to push down the self-loathing building up. _I could have done more;_ I couldn't help thinking. She didn't deserve to be falling into hell; I should have had the strength to save her if not the both of us. _Now's not the time, Percy. Keep it together, for Annabeth and your friends._

I have to stay positive. Besides, there's no better team then Annabeth and I. _We can make it out._ And with that, I held Annabeth closer to my chest, relishing the feel of her closeness. Despite the danger and possible death before us, I couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope in my heart.

We fell in the darkness for days it seemed, until Annabeth spotted something. "Look, Percy," I could barely hear her shout over the deafening wind but I managed to understand. Turning my head about I found what she had sighted. We were quickly approaching a red glow, a light in the darkness. Soon I could make out an alien landscape that could only be Tartarus. Everything was in shades of dark colors, other then the milky white Lethe snaking its way through the monster playground.

Hastily, I took stock of the immediate surroundings. Rock, clouds made of... is that blood? More rocks, dead forests, jagged mountains, steep cliffs. Is that... a waterfall of fire? A firefall? Damn you ADHD! I looked to try and figure out a way to get us _at least_ sort of safely to the ground and I felt Annabeth stiffen in my grasp.

"Percy", Annabeth shouted over the wind, " look! There's a river!" I instantly perked up at the sound of possible water. I looked over Annabeth's head only to have the little flame of hope in my heart quenched. She seemed to have purposefully left out the fact that it was the River Cocytus. She knew I would try harder to soften our fall with the river, if I hadn't figured out it was the River of Tears, in my excitement. To bad I remembered a mythology classes.

Annabeth's obvious fear made me feel even more protective then usual. Quickly I reached out with my powers, praying to any deity that they still worked in the literal hellhole. After a few seconds of painful straining, I felt an agonizing jab in my gut. The dark gray waters rose up to catch us meters from its depths.

I tightened my grasp on Annabeth and turned us so I took the force of hitting the hardly cushioned evil liquid. In milliseconds the two of us were submerged the shockingly cold water. Surprised, I took a huge gulp of the water, thinking I could breathe like normal. Well, it seems everything is fucked up in Tartarus. I choked as the slimy, cold water filled my lungs. Panic over came all my senses and semi-rational thinking.

I was drowning.

I could hear mournful voices whispering in my ear. " _Give up"_ , they say, " _its no use to carry on."_ No, that's not true. " _Your in hell were you belong, there is no escape!"_ Is that true? Maybe I should just drown here... " _No one will miss you. Its alright, you were never important."_ Yeah, the voices are right... I dazedly felt my head breach the surface of the truthful waters, and I heard a muffled, strained voice.

"Please, oh please, be alive! Percy, talk to me!" Splashing and the voices almost drowned out Annabeth's plea, but I heard. I struggled through the fog that was my mind and made a sound similar to 'hi' and made an effort to keep myself afloat. I pushed the sorrowful voices to the back of my thoughts and concentrated on Annabeth. _She_ is my purpose _. She_ will miss me. _I_ am important to her. I took hold of her and started kicking as hard as possible to what my feeble senses said was shore.

At first Annabeth seemed startled, but to my horror glassiness consumed her eyes and her body went limp. "We should just give up Seaweed Brain, we're going to die down here anyway." My heart felt like breaking, but I hardened my resolve. "NO! We are _not_ dying down here, Wise Girl. I'm here for you, never give up." After much kicking and struggling, since the river seemed to be pulling me down and the river was resisting control, I dragged Annabeth and myself onto the shore; which to my chagrin was composed of broken, black glass.

While I was fighting to hold back a hiss of pain from the scratches, Annabeth was slowly escaping the effects of the river. "Per-Percy...Are we really going get out? We're not dying down here right?" Annabeth was desperately searching for hope. Her eyes were filled with tears. The morose thoughts had really damaged her, the both of us, actually.

"Yeah, of coarse, you know I'd never lie to you. We'll get out, just you wait!" I kissed her right there and then, trying to relay all my hope and love for her. Her eyes soon cleared of the remaining glaze, but I knew that she still held doubts.

-0.0.0-

"So what now, Wise Girl", I asked Annabeth. We had managed to get ourselves to a rather high cliff with an okay view of Tartarus. Part of my brain was thinking this was a wonderful spot for a time-share and the other half was thinking of how big my blood-n-gut splat would be if I fell.

"Well, I didn't get a good view falling (it was mostly of your dirty tee shirt)", I shrugged apologetically at this, "but I think we need to go deeper into Tartarus. Look, the terrain seems to be sloping downward in that direction", she swung her arm with index finger pointed, almost whacking me in the face, "we need to go that way." By this time my eyebrows were touching my hairline.

Really, Annabeth wants to go _deeper_ into Tartarus where, probably, _more_ monsters lurked? We had already had the fortune of coming across a pack of hellhounds. Thankfully, Annabeth had her knife attached to het thigh with a makeshift sheath, so she could watch my back. Oddly enough, seven out ten turned to golden dust and the rest were nasty smelling corpses. I wasn't going to argue with Annabeth's logic. The Doors of Death _had_ to be in the most dangerous section of the most dangerous place. There's no question now that the fates have it for me. No wonder they look like evil little hags...

"Let's get a move on then", I offered my arm out for her take, "my lady?" My heart glowed at the small grin that appeared on my girlfriends face. Even though we happened to be exhausted, terrified, and miserable, I knew we were both glad to have each other's company. She wrapped her bruised and bloody arm around my slightly less beat up one, "Yes, let's." And with her agreement we made our way down in the direction of certain danger, our lungs burning from the funky air and our wounds festering, but with optimism in our heart.

-0.0.0-

It seemed as though we had spent days trekking through Tartarus' hostile environment. I thought it was days at least, that's how many times Annabeth and I dropped from exhaustion, sleeping under rocky outcrops for shelter. There was no way to tell what time it was or how far we traveled. There's no sun, just a weird reddish glow and whenever I look behind me, the landscape seems to have changed.

The only thing we could do was keep going forward and not die. Thank the gods ( _only the ones that I respect_ ) Annabeth was with me, I'd have already been dead by now. Annabeth had this idea that we could eat fire. _Fire._ Apparently the Phlegm-a-something River flows the Fields of Punishment, and down into Tartarus, for the prisoners to drink so they can last through more torture. Why do dead spirits need to eat/drink, I don't know? Oh well...

The River water/fire was terrible. When the stuff (fluid?) slides down your throat, it feels like extra spicy, hot pudding infused with the essence of Hades' underwear and Ghost chili peppers. It burns as it goes down and you have a _very_ strong urge to vomit it back up.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?"

"I hate this river." She rolled her eyes and gave me a look that said, 'You and me both.'

"I can't really do anything about that, Seaweed Brain," she said glaring at the river next to us, "its not like we could go to a Starbucks." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. A half smirk formed on my face, an idea had struck me.

"Oh gods, I know that look. Percy, please tell me you don't have an idea..." She knows me so well.

"I think there is something you, we, could do about the food situation. We need to get up this bank."

While we were following the river, the bank rose to huge cliffs made of jagged black rock and hung fifty feet above our heads. "I think you should go first Wise Girl, just in case," I said casting a look at her ankle. It _still_ had not healed; in fact, I think it was getting worse. 'Yesterday' I cut off the sleeve of my holey, orange shirt to re-bandage it. I could tell she was not pleased with being protected, but she complied, understanding that she had a serious injury.

We searched around for an area that a good amount of hand holds for a while until we found a good spot. Once we reached the top we collapsed on the painful ground, hardly feeling the new cuts, and Annabeth turned to me.

"So what are we doing, Seaweed Brain?" I gave her a peck on the lips and pulled the both of us up and surveyed the new area. No life.

"Hunting monsters," I whispered, being dead serious (hopefully I won't end up dead once I explain this), "we are looking for monsters." I motioned for her to be quieter too and then started off in a random direction. My plan was that maybe we could get a monster that didn't dissolve into dust, kill it, and roast it over the Phlegm River. Hopefully we could catch a small monster unaware.

One eyebrow shot up to her hairline and she looked at me as if I was finally insane. _Maybe I_ should _I explain... "_ Remember when a couple monsters didn't turn to dust?" A curt nod of conformation. "Well I thought, ma-"

I was rudely cut off by a deep growl that grew till it sounded like it was coming from all directions. I mumbled a curse under my breath. Seventy pairs of red eyes glowed from all around us, belonging to huge, black hellhounds. None of them were as large as Ms. O'Leary, but we were still screwed any way you looked at it. Annabeth knew it too, she was as stiff as a board and her eyes were wide. _Damn it all! This is all my fault...It was stupid for me to think we should_ look _for danger._

It seemed extremely odd for a pack this large to suddenly appear, but I couldn't possibly dwell on that right now. Annabeth and I went back-to-back, weapons drawn, and ready. "Please be careful, Annabeth," I whispered, so as not to trigger the monsters, " I love you. We've got this, right?" Now that I look back on it, I was really reassuring myself more than her. The both of us weren't really in the shape to be taking on this many monsters. The odds were _certainly_ not in our favor.

"Back at you, don't worry, Seaweed Brain," she smiled at me, feigning confidence, her stormy gray eyes shone with concern. "Aren't I an expert of getting us out of sticky situations?"

As soon as Annabeth finished talking, a few mutts leapt forward signaling the start of the onslaught. Two of the hounds set their sights on me, leaping through the acidic air with claws ready to impale my face. I slashed Riptide through the right ones legs, relieving it of its paws then I turned in flash, smashing my shoulder into its side. In midair it collided with the other leaping hellhound, making them both land in a tangle of bloody and furry limbs.

With out even thinking I had already popped my shoulder into place (having just milliseconds ago dislocated it) and finished off the first disoriented monster with a violent jab in the skull. While the first monster exploded into gold dust, I looked around frantically for Annabeth, having lost her in the flurry of battle. As soon as I caught a flash of blonde hair I felt a stab of pain in my right thigh. The second hellhound had taken advantage of my momentary lapse in focus and tried to claw my leg off. Thankfully my battle reflexes had kicked in or it could have been a lot worse, but that didn't subtract from the fact that it fucking hurt.

I suddenly felt my anger and frustration of all the shit that I've been through increase. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I brutally stabbed my second hound through its massive black head. I ripped my way through monster after monster, not even noticing the dracaena that were giving commands to the hellhounds, because they all met Riptide's blade as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I am testing YungHomer's idea. This is the content of chapters 3 & 4; I haven't changed anything in here!**

 **-V.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick's work, sadly... Lol, if I** _ **did**_ **own it though, it wouldn't be anywhere as good!**

 **-0.0.0-**

I suddenly felt all my anger and frustration of all the shit I've gone through, increase. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and with a shout of rage I brutally stabbed my second hound through its massive, black head. I ripped my way through monster after monster, not even noticing the dracaena that were giving commands to the hellhounds, because they all met Riptide's blade.

Now, normally I was a pretty relaxed guy, but I was just like the seas. When I am angry, I'm not a force to be taken lightly, and _damn_ was I angry. My limbs were fueled solely by adrenaline and ferocity for I was both emotionally _and_ physically exhausted. And when my adrenaline fizzled out, a flash of blonde hair solidified my resolve to stay alive.

I did a baseball slide, wincing as the black glass cut me, under a leaping hellhound and carved open its abdomen, spraying myself in monster blood and now monster glitter. Quickly, I righted myself just in time to jump over a swipe from yet another monster. This mutt seemed to be twice the size of its brethren and was definitely more intelligent. We circled each other for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sweat beaded on my forehead and dripped down to my eyes, but I didn't dare attempt to wipe it away. And however intelligent this one particular monster seemed to be, he was not any bit more patient then all the other stupid ones. By now I was running on sheer stubbornness, so when the monster lunged with maw open wide, my movements weren't quite as fast as they needed to be. The beast's jaws clamped shut on my forearm, more specifically, on my sword arm.

The sickening crunch of bones crumbling and muscles tearing was prevalent, even over the intense noises of fighting. The giant hellhound thrashed his head and sunk his teeth in further into my limb. Blinding pain exploded through my senses, agony tried to over whelm my senses.

Thoughts of giving up swam in my mind. Before the monster could shake its head again and sever my hand, I dropped Riptide, which I still clutched through the pain, and scooped it out of the air with my other hand. With a wet _shink_ I sliced open its throat and the carcass collapsed limply to the rough ground. I risked a brief glance at my mutilated appendage.

 _Oh gods..._

If my hand didn't fall off on its own, _I_ may have to take it off to prevent infection. But then again, _I'm in Tartarus_ , nothing is going to be clean for obvious reasons.

A river of red flowed from shredded muscles. Meaty flesh and bloody bone was visible for all to see. White-hot pain turned to numbness and I had the urge to pass into oblivion, I was losing too much blood. The best I could at that point was feebly defend myself. Its not like I wasn't efficient at wielding my sword with both hands; darkness was trying to consume my consciousness.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, _they did._

A scream broke the air and brought me out my pain, gaining my attention. _I knew that voice,_ I thought to myself, panicking. Enveloped in fear, I ripped my way through monsters and following the sound increasing wails and cries of pain.

"Per-cy-," Annabeth wailed. Her voice, although quiet, was prominent over the barks, yips, and snarls of the hellhounds. The retched monsters were fighting over her broken form, snapping at each other and trying to drag her body from the others' grip.

 _Fuck..._

I was frozen in shock. She was soaked in blood, a disgusting mixture of the monsters' blood and her own. Her once beautiful, blonde princess curls were matted with blood, monster dust, and debris. Annabeth's arms and legs were littered with cuts and bite wounds. Hades, I could even say that the flesh on them was practically shredded... I haven't even gotten to the worst part yet.

Her midsection was completely ripped open, the insides completely visible. I saw Annabeth feebly trying to hold her intestines in and fend off the monsters, to no avail, with her one functioning arm. _I'm going to throw up... Or die..._

I was broken out off my terror by being pinned to the ground from behind by a dracaena. A dracaena? She yanked me from my position on the ground and I tried to remove myself from her grasp, which only earned me a chuckle from the monster. "My, my! The mighty Percy Jacksssson", the dracaena whispered in my ear, "all chained up and helplesssss! Oh, the possssibilitiesss are endlessss! It issss to bad I have my ordersss..."

I was still too worried about Annabeth to be disgusted at her insinuations or to even look down and see that I was indeed restricted by chains. "Per-," Annabeth was cut off by wet ripping sounds and the snarling and barking of the hounds increased. No more screams of pain or sounds of struggling could be heard from Annabeth. Tears streamed down my face, my heart felt like it was being crushed under the weight of the sky and then became Cerberus' chew toy.

"Let me go bitch! Annabeth! Annabeth, I'm here! Nooooo!"

Two Cyclops appeared out of the darkness; one grabbed my bound arms while the other hoisted my legs. I fought and struggled against my binds and the Cyclops that were taking me away from the snarling pack of hellhounds. _This can't be happening; it's just a dream!_ Sadly, I knew I was telling myself lies, but it was the only form of hope I had left.

The chains dug into my wounded forearm, making it bleed more profusely, but I still fought. _I have to save Annabeth. I have to save my Wise Girl. Get free. I have to save Annabeth._ The Cyclops suddenly stopped their walking and laid me on the glassy ground with a grunt, causing me to fight harder.

"Why'd you stop walking worms?" The dracaena that had chained me snarled at the other monsters. _She must be in charge,_ I thought off handedly. "Pick him up," she shouted. The Cyclops that was carrying my legs glanced down at my still thrashing form and replied, "We can't keep this pace with his struggling. We should knock him out!"

Now if I were in my right mind, I would probably have stopped my desperate attempts at escape; being knocked out in the presence of enemies was never a good idea. However, I was missing a few screws, if you know what I mean.

"Fuck you! When I get out of this, I'll tear you pieces of shit apart with my bare hands!" I shrieked and continued my assault on the weird, metal chains. Yeah, I was definitely missing a few screws.

"Well Jackssson," the lead dracaena hissed as she _flounced_ over to where I was struggling, "it sssseemssss you need a nap!" Somehow, she produced an old metal skillet out thin air and gripped it like Babe Ruth would a bat.

 _-Gong-_

Pain flared in my skull. The last thing I heard was the bitch cackle, "Sssweet dreamsss, Jacksssson!"

-0.0.0-

I gasp into consciousness in a dark prison cell that looks like it came out of the dark ages. The walls are a dark-almost-black color and the chamber was no bigger than a classroom. _How ironic._ A large wooden table with dark splotches stands to the right of me, littered with screwdrivers, saws, porcupine quills, ice cream scoops, and a wide variety of kitchen knives.

 _Isn't this just dandy,_ I think sarcastically, _should of known this was gonna happen sooner or later..._

I thrash but I find my limbs are shackled to the wall behind me and I'm spread eagle against the cold stone. Not to mention I'm also stark naked... Not very pleasant... Wait, why the _Hades_ am I _naked_! A certain dracaena crosses my mind.

 _Shit!_

Violently, I tug at my restraints which happens to made of the same stuff as the chains from before...

 _Before..._

" _ **Annabeth!"**_

If anyone could see me now, they would say that I was a mad man _**(A.N. I almost left**_ **mad man** _ **as**_ **mad mad** _ **... Damn it Moon Moon!),**_ and they would probably be right. As I screamed and fought my restraints, fresh blood spilled out of my wounds that had somehow closed partially. I felt something shift in the back of my mind... More like break actually.

-0.0.0-

My blind rage went on for hours it seemed, maybe even days. After a while I stopped and hung there silently. I had a lot to think about, but I didn't necessarily want to think about it. Maybe if I think about what has happened too much, I might lose my sanity... if I haven't lost it already. _But_ _I need to get my mind straight,_ I thought, _might as well get it over and done with._

Here goes nothing...

 _I'm in Tartarus_

 _Annabeth came with me, well more like I went with her_

 _Annabeth isn't with me_

 _Annabeth is dead, I failed her_

 _I'm wounded severely_

 _I've been captured by the enemy_

 _Pretty sure I'm in a torture chamber_

 _I have no way to see the date of the world above_

 _Gaia could have taken over and I wouldn't have a clue_

 _Mom, Paul, my friends, and my extended, godly family could be dead, and it would all be my fault_

 _Damn bro,_ an obnoxious, little voice chuckled in my head, _chill..._

"Chill? YOU WANT ME TO CHILL WHEN EVERYONE I LOVE COULD BE DEAD?"

 _Don't get your panties in a twist, man! I'm just saying that if_ _this_ _continues, then you'll get even crazier,_ came the snarky witticism. _Seriously dude, you already have a voice inside your head..._ The, oddly enough, Leo-sounding voice is right, even though I don't want to admit it.

 _Whatever,_ it drawls, _we'll get out of this. Just you wait and see._

As disturbing is it is to be comforted by a voice in my head, I couldn't help but appreciate it. I was barely holding myself together as it was. Drawing a few ragged breaths, I noticed the air was no longer acidic. _Is it possible that I'm no longer in Tartarus?_ It seemed highly unlikely, but I was scratching and clawing around for any hope at all.

 _Yeah, nice try,_ Mr. Snarky speaks up and then cackles, _you're still in hell!_

"Fuck you too!"

That settles it, I _am_ most certainly crazy. It's too bad for whoever captured me; they wont have the honor of breaking my sanity. Damn, even my Leo-ish voice is crazy...

A little chuckle escaped my throat before I could register it, then it multiplied into full-blown laughter. Tears streamed down my face at the sudden hilariousness of my situation. I couldn't hold it back and I didn't want too, all my emotions were flowing out of this new hole. I've never had a much of an ego, most of it was beaten out, but I knew there was so much torture planned ahead for me and I've broken before anything could lay a hand on me. This hole would never close.

The heavy celestial bronze door to the cell/torture chamber creaked open and the _thing_ that stepped out of it made my laughter multiply ten-fold. In came my old rival, Kronos. This time, he was in his actual form, which I've never seen before.

I'm glad this is the first time seeing his true form, if I had battled him like this, I would probably have died... of laughter. Kronos was short, really short. He was also bald, with a little black goatee, and beady, gold eyes... They held a sort of evil shine, like you would see in a crazy politician's; thirsting for more power and the insane urge to destroy all possible enemies.

To any other person, he would have definitely intimidated them, just with his eyes. However, to me, they made him look like a shrew. You know, those little furry mole-like things that run around in your yard? Well, I can only guess they hang out in peoples yards... I have seen them occasionally in the woods at camp, though! How did this? Ugh, damn it!

Anyways, Kronos' smirking face screwed into a frown at my laughter.

"Jackson, do you not know who I am? How are you laughing, I am sure even a mortal as stupid as your self could have figured out your eminent fate," Kronos said in genuine confusion. With his only reply being more insane mirth, he shrugged and motioned for the ghoul/Gollum, servant-thing to close the door.

"Looks like it's just me and you now, boy. It is finally time for some long-awaited _fun,"_ Kronos chuckled darkly, after regaining his composure. Then, he delicately picked up a long kitchen knife from the bloodied table.

"Sorry gramps, I don't really swing that way!" He was surprised by my sudden (and intelligent, coming from someone he thought to be insane) reply, before his face turned red from rage. "Also, we're not alone! I've got Kevin!"

I watched as his eyes widened for a split second before he scoffed and muttered something about not being able to drive me insane.

-0.0.0-


	3. Chapter 3

***Please Read A.N. Below***

 **Guys, am I being descriptive enough? I'm starting to doubt myself on how much time I spend on the descriptions and if they are adequate, if they are doing my work justice. I'd like some feedback on this, because it's been bugging me...**

 **This'll be you guys' belated Christmas (or 'Holiday') gift, I'm really busy. I've thought of actually putting this on hiatus, but I can't bring myself to do that. I'm trying get back in the shape I used to be (legit girl abs XD), practice for softball season + archery, learn 3 instruments, manage a club, learn a new language (along with one for school), and study for an extra test I really shouldn't be taking... this stuff among countless other endeavors...Ugh, so please, bear with me guys.**

 **I'll try and make every chappie from here on out about 2,000 words each, cool?**

 **-V.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I only own the plot!**

-0.0.0-

" _Sorry gramps, I don't really swing that way!" He was surprised by my sudden (and intelligent; coming from someone he thought to be insane) reply, before his face turned red from rage. "Also, we're not alone! I've got Kevin!"_

 _I watched as his eyes widened for a split second before he scoffed and muttered something about not being able to drive me insane._

-0.0.0-

 _Seriously,_ the newly named Kevin spoke up, _you named me Kevin? Why can't I be called something cool like Alastair or Moros, or even Patrick? Even that geeky musician's name is cooler then_ Kevin _..._

"Cork it, you whiny baby,"I tell Kevin. "You are Kevin, and you shall be my Kevin."

The sound of a throat clearing caught my attention. "Now, that you are done reveling in your own lunacy, perhaps we can start," Kronos suggested, quickly losing his patience. " I've had enough of you already, Jackson."

The long kitchen knife was shoved into my leg; more specifically, the deep wound I reopened in my struggles. "Ah! Fuck," I groan, "now _that_ smarts!" Apparently, Kronos expected a more pained reaction, so he angrily twisted the knife from its sheathed position in my leg. _Wow, I can_ feel _it scrape bone..._

 _Ah, cool dude! I feel it too,_ Kevin exclaimed.

"Whoa! Kevin, are you feeling what I'm feeling," I reply, after giggling at how odd it sounded. The knife is ripped out of my leg, causing me to release a yelp. Kronos stepped back with a satisfied sound and the bloody knife gripped in his left hand.

"Now," the shrew said (queue giggling), "bef - shut up, you imbecilic god-spawn! As I was saying, before we get to deep into our reunion, there's something I'd like to show you..." _Didn't you already tell him you aren't interested,_ joked Kevin.(Queue _more_ giggling.) " _Myself,_ you are annoying! _Sheesh,"_ Kronos muttered exasperatedly.

"Looks like someone ate their Ego-Oats this morning." I guess my comment wasn't appreciated as I took a knife to the gut as a response... "Bring your attention to this bucket here," he sneered in my direction, "guess what's in it?" I rolled my eyes while Kevin snickered. " Wow, I don't know ma-," I was cut off by my powers suddenly tingling. For the first time in what felt like months now, I sensed salt water. I tugged and grasped at the water with my powers as hard as I could, but to avail. There was only a brief tug in my gut, the water in the tub barely rippled, and then a wave of _more_ pain flooded me.

"I see you are enjoying those hexed manacles, Percy, you should feel honored," the titan king stated, albeit in a slightly (barely noticeable), shocked manner. "Those are the same chains I used to restrained my _beloved_ father..." he trailed off as though he was reliving a wondrous memory, lovingly tracing the blade of the kitchen knife with his fingertip. It probably was to him too; it's always fun to chop up your father and throw his bloody chunks into the ocean, am I right! Although, it also seemed like he was pondering something...

All I could do was silently fume at how close I was to ripping Kronos to shreds. Heh, maybe I do still have hope, even if it is slightly convoluted. _Dude, you really can't fuss! At least you're not trapped in some dunce's head,_ complained the little shit. "I can tell our relationship will be interesting," I reply to Kevin.

"Well I assume that's one way to look at it, Percy," I winced unintentionally at my name, "but I can assure you it will be quite simple from here on out!"

-0.0.0-

 **For what you could safely say what would be hours, screams echoed from Cell 1.**

Eventually, Kronos was whisked away by a page of sorts to attend to royal (no doubt evil) matters, leaving me to dangle almost lifeless from those blasted chains. I would have been _beaten, bruised_ , and almost lifeless, but Kronos dowsed me with that accursed salt water. How he found out it healed me, I'll probably never know.

 _I can't be here forever... I just can't! I mean I haven't messed up that much, surely the Fates couldn't have forsaken me to this literal hellhole!_

 _Really, after all the crap they've dragged you through, you still them as kindly, shriveled grandmas? You think they'd let Annabeth, someone who had almost no faults, die like that? That they'd stop Beckendorf's death? Perhaps Silena's? Maybe even Bianca's? Luke?! No,_ Kevin cried in outrage. _They've asked for everything and given nothing!_

 _You're right,_ I sighed only to gag and spit out some blood. That water didn't heal all my injuries then... Suddenly, a thought hit me like the bloodied crowbar lying on the table not five feet from me. _Do I even want to escape anymore?! What is even waiting for me on the other side?_

 _Exactly, Perc-,_ Kevin pauses at my pained flinch. _Sorry...Um... Well, now you understand what I'm saying. I'd never lead you astray; we are basically the same person!_ He sighs, obviously pained, and I can imagine his (my?) face screwing into a frown. _My point is, why don't we try and focus on here and now! I mean, lets achieve our goal of ripping that bastard to shreds, and maybe... just maybe, we can became King of the Hill! Just like in one of the camp's games!_

 _King of the Hill,_ I sputter. _I don't know man... it's just... I've already got a voice in my head. I can practically_ feel _the psychological aftereffects setting in from what I just went through!_

 _Okay, I'll try not to be offended. Listen,_ Kevin starts _, I think I have a solution in mind... I won't get the sweet side of the deal, but I know it can preserve your mind._

 _Well, what is it then,_ I interrupt, excited for a way to escape this torture, but also concerned for my sort-of-friend's wellness.

 _I can keep you sane as long as we're in this hell, just as long as you hand the reins over to me. If I control your body, I can push you to the back of our mind so that you can't see anything, yet you will be vaguely aware of it. You have to trust me though._ I was shocked at this information, but also intrigued...

 _And... Ugh,_ I cringed, _you know... What happens to you?_ At this question, even though he knew it was coming, I could feel his mood darken considerably. _To put it simply,_ my new (albeit annoying) friend began, _since you will be taking my place in our head, then I'll be the one to face the torture. I can maintain control of our body for only so long; therefore I can't completely protect you._

Once again, I was astonished. He was willing to sacrifice himself for me! I know that he is some sort of version of myself, so he'd obviously want to protect me to some degree. I _wanted_ to avoid as much of Kronos' wrath as possible, but I don't want to put Kevin at risk... It's just not something I feel comfortable doing.

 _If you don't agree,_ Kevin interrupted my thoughts, _I'll forcibly take control. That would entail a lot of pain on both our parts. So I suggest you say yes._

My answer was apparent, even though it involved no words. My silence said it all. Even in hell my fatal fall would not leave me. When I look back and remember the pain my loyalty was caused me, I can only dread my future. If I will even have one to dread is the question.

Maybe if I can somehow make it out of where ever I am, then I would be in Tartarus. Hell, still. I suppose that it's somewhere I could lose my self. Forget who I am. Start fresh if I can. Now if I could lose my fucking loyalty, it'd make things so much simpler.

Perchance, I able to lock my flaw away in side my self, then I'd be free. I could release all my emotions. Wreck havoc on the pit that would have been my prison. I'd escape from all my thoughts of loved ones above me, and the pain they could be in. I would make my prison no longer that. I could hold it, the prison itself, hostage.

Kevin's words made sense to me now, it's becoming clear to me. Freedom is all I need and I won't get that in the world upstairs. My loyalty, which I treasured and clung too, weighs me down. It seemed so just and noble, like it was right. It is, I know that.

Doing the right thing isn't going to help me here though. I know I can survive down here, more than that even. However, that can't happen with my _fatal_ flaw and my desperate clutching of morals. Those need to go.

Kevin had already started to yank away at my control though, completely oblivious to my sudden realization. My head felt like it was exploding from the pain it was causing, my body twitching and in spasm at all the neural activity. I wanted to fight back (as an instinct), but all the fighting I knew was physical. All I could do was try and create some form of mental wall, I assume to be similar to when a god/goddess (or titan) tries to look inside your head. My feeble barricades (I was astonished I could even make them) only lasted so long and left me drained.

Sense found, I tried to combat my flaw; wanting Kevin to succeed, but to also fail. Seeing as I had no defense in execution, he gained control in a matter of a few, excruciation minutes. Everything felt numb. Numb and painful, like pins-and-needles times ten. There was this shifting feeling and then it turned to a giant, mental shove.

-0.0.0-

It was all black, not to mention freezing. I looked around, down at my hands specifically, and saw nothing. Zilch. All that seemed to exist was blackness; everywhere, but also nowhere. It was as though I no longer had a body to house my consciousness (which would make sense) and I was just floating in limbo or oblivion. In actuality, my consciousness was sharing a body with another, smaller one and it had been pulled aside by its less dominant accomplice.

Then I could sense things again, somewhat. It all came in flashes like I was having visions. I could see my cell, the glowing eyes of Kronos, flashes of red here and there, and a diluted feeling of pain. Time was not present in my state; my whole experience was just a distortion of pain and nonsensical information.

-0.0.0-

When I jolted into my own body again, all I could really manage to express my surprise and pain was a shaky groan. I was in really pathetic shape to be honest. I didn't have the heart to look down and fully take stock of my body, but I knew not a _single_ square inch of myself was spared.

What I did notice was new. No longer was I hanging from my manacles, I was cuffed to a pair of large steel bars set in a cross formation, so that all my limbs were inhibited. I huffed in astonishment, throwing my head back against the steel beams. 'Maybe I should check on Kevin,' I thought.

 _Hey man,_ I sent out the telepathic message hesitantly, _can we talk?_

I would get no reply from my alter ego, not for another 267 years.

-0.0.0-

 **Cliffhanger bitches!**

 **(Jk, I love you guys)**

 **Hope you guys didn't mind Kevin's opinion on Patrick Stump too much! I'd never bash that man; he's the** _ **real**_ **god of music! *** _ **Whispers**_ _ *****_ **Sorry, Apollo!**

 **And if you haven't figured it out yet, the chains holding Percy (and before him, Ouranos) limit powers, along with physical strength. I was hoping to convey the fact that Percy had even made the water ripple is an extraordinary feat in and upon itself, not that that's not a common occurrence for him!**

 ***** **Now I haven't yet heard those in any of the myths surrounding the sky primordial's death, so I'm just making shit up (my story)! * Everything else, I'll try and make as (historically?) accurate as possible...**

' **Who should be with Percy' Poll: I've made the poll give you guys 4 choices so I can get some more distanced out comes.**

 **Reyna: 6**

 **Thalia: 5**

 **Piper: 5**

 **Artemis: 4**

 **Zoe: 4**

 **Rachel: 3**

 **Later**

 **-V.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let y'all know that I'm not dead, despite some of your thoughts. If you read the A.N. at the beginning of my last chappie then I'm sure can understand why I've been absent for so long. I would totally say sorry if there was anything I could have done to change it, but alas, there was nothing I could have done. Also, the pairing has been decided! Thanks to all who participated in my poll!**

 **Oh! Almost forgot, if there is still any confusion about the title and/or description being misleading,** _ **it's all in good time my lovelies!**_

 _ **I love y'all!**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! (Don't steal my shit plz!)**

-0.0.0-

 _What I did notice was new. No longer was I hanging from my manacles, I was cuffed to a pair of large steel bars set in an x-like formation, so that all my limbs were inhibited. I huffed in astonishment, throwing my head back against the steel beams._ 'Maybe I should check on Kevin _,' I thought._

Hey man _, I sent out the telepathic message hesitantly_ , can we talk _?_

 _I would get no reply from my alter ego, not for another 267 years._

-0.0.0-

I wanted to die. Really, I did. Death seemed like such a privilege at the moment, however, it was one I was being denied.

The second year (at least that's what Kronos claimed) of my torture my Grandfather gifted me with _full immortality_. You would think, 'Oh well that's wonderful! Now you have a chance at escape!' Wrong. What ever he did to me, for he knocked me out with a couple punches to the head, only seemed to stop aging.

When I awoke I felt no different, but I tried a few experimental yanks on my chains. The best I could manage was a faint groan of protest from cursed metal. It was no different from was I was still mortal. The Titan King's plan, as he told me, was that I was not leaving anytime soon. He didn't want his play toy dying when he lost track of how much fun he was having.

Tortures seemed to blur together even more after that. 'Anniversaries' being my only way of getting an estimate of time passed. The few sessions I directly experienced were horrible. Now that I was no longer 'fragile' my captor pulled out all the stops, sometimes cackling madly through it all. Some of the higher-ranking monsters and titans under Kronos were also allowed their fun. Hyperion seemed to enjoy my pain almost as much, if not more, than his leader.

It was on the two hundred and sixty seventh year that the large celestial bronze door swung wide, like it always did, but this time it was different. The golden-eyed shrew glided inside my cell with a spring to his step that I hadn't seen since my second year 'anniversary'. He moved with such self-assurance that it made my gut coil. "Today is a special day Percy," he said while seating himself in a light leather chair that had some how found its way in here. I had the inclination to believe it was made of human skin.

My silence appeared not to bother him so he carried on. "Do you remember your first days here? I do. I had never heard anything scream like that and for that long. Not in my whole life. I was ecstatic, but also quite glum." Kronos glanced over at my pitiful form, "would you like to know why, Percy," he asked, eyes shining more at my wince. "I thought I broke you, I honestly did. However, I noticed that when I would come in you never screamed, never uttered a word until I was through. As I would go to leave you always shouted obscenities and cursed my name. _That_ was rather satisfy, but it has been so long since I heard your anguish."

As he finished, he stood and snapped in a harsh tone, "Guards, bring it in!" When Kronos moved aside I could see two Cyclops dragging a ruffled, dirty man between them. There was a bright silver chain around his neck, dripping with blood, and the smell of burning flesh was prominent. I wish I could have seen his face, but even as he was pushed to his knees his chin stayed firmly pressed to his chest.

I watched with baited breath as the bald titan produced a short leather whip. "Change," he shouted and snapped the whip across the quiet man's cheek. "Change, change, change, CHANGE!" With each shout the man received a lash from the weapon, but on the last one Kronos got a reaction. The growl that came from the man's mouth was something I hadn't heard in a long time.

"No," I whispered, "this can't be happening."

I squeezed my eyes shut so wouldn't have to watch. There was a loud _snap_ like a bone breaking (when it was really many at one time) and then an even louder growl came, followed by insane barks and snarls. Tears streamed down my face when I figured out what was going to happen next. "I have finally found a way to destroy you completely, Perseus Jackson! Isn't it just wonderful, poetic justice? The great, powerful Hero finally becomes the Monster," Kronos crowed riotously.

All I could think about was to not let this happen, but I was hopelessly vulnerable. Hades, I was chained spread eagle and naked.Riptide was missing, I hadn't seen it since... I can't become a monster, a kind I've fought and killed before. My doom was so close. The man, now a thin dark brown wolf with gray around its muzzle (paralleling his hair color), was not five feet away.

 _Deep breathes; you can't let him see your fear._

' _Kevin? Is that really you,'_ I asked.

' _Calm down and let me steer. It's time we bust this Popsicle stand,'_ Kevin cried happily. The familiar sensation of him taking over calmed me a little, but didn't help all that much in hindsight. Unlike when Kevin would shield me from Kronos' wraith, I had a front row seat to the action, so to speak. I was no longer just getting faint flashes of visions and vague feeling. It felt as though I was still the one doing everything yet I had no control over any of my movements.

"What are you waiting for, Shorty? Come on, sic your mutt on me," Kevin taunted, making my eyes gleam with the similar madness I noticed in Kronos'. ' _No no no no,'_ I moaned in horror, ' _what are you doing?!'_

' _Not letting this bastard win,'_ was the only reply I got.

Soon enough the Cyclops had the werewolf by the head and were trying to pry his jaws open without losing a hand or two. When they finally had the wolf's mouth under control, the Titan King rapidly undid the manacle on my left arm then viciously yanked it in the air. The bite itself was nothing compared to what I had already experienced under the care of my _grandfather_ , but gods was I scared. Kevin, on the other hand, maintained full eye contact with our jailor and was currently staring him down.

What happens next terrifies everyone, minus myself. A cruel laugh bubbles out of Kevin's mouth, a sound I had heard out of insane murders on TV, right after killing a victim. Shocks of electricity shoot through my nerves and a tremor in all my bones follows. My muscles ripple and bulge, growing, from my inactivity, and becoming more defined. Black spots appear in my vision as my bones become larger and sturdier, also increasing my already intimidating height. Once my vision clears it sharpens with startling focus. I notice all the sounds, movements, sights, and smells like I never have before.

A _crack_ suddenly echoes through the room, chased by a series of sharp _pops_. Spine. _Crunch._ Face. _Snap, snap, snap, snap._ Legs. Just when I thought the pain would drag on all my tendons, muscles, and bones shatter and then rearrange. With a roar, Kevin rears forward, leaving our magical restraints in shards.

He falls to the floor only to leap back into the air, pitch-black paws first, at the monster guards. I watch as he lands on the chest of the first one and wastes no time clamping his mouth around its meaty neck, ripping out the jugular. The second monster tries to flee, but his head gets thoroughly smashed under a paw the size of a dinner plate. Surprisingly, the second Cyclops doesn't burst into a pile of gold dust, but remains a bloody mess on the cell floor and covers one of Kevin's feet in brain matter and black ichor.

With the guards now down for the count, Kevin turns to Kronos, who was frozen in terror. "What have I done," he mumbles, "what have I made?" Kevin lets out a low growl, sending a visible shiver through the retreating titan.

' _He's all yours Perseus,' Kevin thinks while avoiding the use of my nickname, 'just don't forget to let me out to have some fun later!'_

Grateful, I take control of my body again and slowly stalk towards my arch nemesis. I would have my fun now. _Now_ is the time for revenge.

-0.0.0-

The heavy bronze door that once was the entrance to Cell No. 1, at present, featured two sets of deep claw marks, permanently scouring the metal. I leapt out of the blood-splattered room and sprinted down the hallway, my claws scrapping the stone floor. _Stairs... Where are the stairs?_

Upon finding the large stone stairwell, I flew up it, my body a black blur. I didn't take the time to really inspect the new area well enough before a large mirror caught my attention. I was really a sight to behold. A horrific sight, but a sight all the same.

In the glass stood a night-black wolf _**((A.N. NOT A BIPEDAL WEREWOLF))**_ , at least six feet tall, with a wisp of gray at the tail. It had gigantic, burly limbs attached to equally dangerous-looking paws. The wolf's shoulders and stance screamed power and grace. Its eyes burned amber so bright; I thought they were made of liquid gold. The muzzle and paws of the beast were coated in gore. Golden ichor and black sludge dripped onto the plush carpet below. _Is this me? This what I've become?_

' _Stop starring and get to shredding, this is borringgg,'_ Kevin complained irritably.

I wrenched my gaze away from the mirror just in time to dodge an arrow from a dracaena archer, a loud alarm blaring from somewhere. Monsters poured out of side hallways only to be brought down immediately. Nothing was going to stand in my way. Unexpectedly, a scent hit my nose that stood out among the stench of the monsters. It was very similar to Kronos', meaning this thing was a titan, but with a whiff of something burning. I followed the scent and turned left down another hall, catching several more.

I raced forward, turning right, then left again. Up ahead stood Hyperion, reaching forward to open the golden doors in front of him. Before he could complete his task, I rammed my shoulders into the unaware titan, pinning him to the ground. He was dressed in full armor, obviously having heard the alarm blaring overhead. It lasted no more than a few seconds under full assault from both my teeth and claw. In the end, I had a sore shoulder and Hyperion was left with a reminder that I don't burn easily.

The moment I stepped off the titans dying corpse, the doors flew open revealing the titans who fought on Kronos' side in various stages of putting on armor and arming themselves. _I must've found the throne room._ With a deafening howl I dived into the throng of immortals, reeking havoc.

Left and right, over and under, I dodged around desperate attacks and returned their sentiments with twice the ferocity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so the last chapter ended a little abruptly, but I can explain! The Chapter 4 ended up** _ **exactly**_ **2,000 words and I was sooooo happy! Little things like that just bring me so much joy it's hilarious! Anyway, on to the next chappie guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! (Don't steal my shit plz!)**

 _ **Warning- this chapter has implied rape/abuse. I'll give you a warning before it is implied.**_

-0.0.0-

 _Left and right, over and under, I dodged around desperate attacks and returned their sentiments with twice the ferocity._

-0.0.0-

Bursts of magical energy flew all around, shadows and moonlight leapt at me. Very few attacks met their mark and I was extremely grateful for my new swiftness. I flew at a female titan's form, over a stream of light, puncturing her chest plate and lungs. At the fall of their comrade, the other titans tried to fight harder, but the wounds they sported made them look pitiful. Four others already lay strewn across the room, some in pieces on their own seats of power. The monsters that were called into the room to help were in full retreat.

Before I could be further wounded, a hellhound clawed my chest while I was in the process of eviscerating it, I ran from the room in search of an exit. The fortress was like a maze. I had already sprinted down countless corridors when a distant whimper of pain found my ear. It was not a monster, not from the smell, but a Titaness.

Out of curiosity, I follow the noise and scent. What I found deeply surprised when it really shouldn't have. Past the doorway was a grand bedroom with the finest furniture and decorations I had ever seen, but the view was ruined by what lay on the bed. _**(Warning!)**_ Tied to the bedposts was a beautiful woman with tan skin resembling Demeter and with the same caring, motherly face as Hestia. Her beauty was still prevalent through all the dark purple bruises littering her face, arms, neck, and any other visible skin not hidden by the torn and stained, once white, dress. _**(All clear)**_ Then it hit me. This woman didn't resemble Demeter or Hestia; _they_ were the ones that looked like _her! This is my grandmother,_ I thought, _Rhea._

I backed out of the room before she saw me. There was no way I could convince her to follow me out the castle if I couldn't talk. Luckily, I found a male titan's room and focused on what I looked like as a man. When pain cleared, I found myself back in the form of a human... Well as human as an immortal werewolf could be.

After ripping out the drawers of a dresser, I shrugged on a pair of sturdy-looking black boot and a pair of combat grade pants. I wouldn't be astonished if this was Perses' room, with the red paint and weapons mounted on the wall. _Holy shit, weapons!_ In my shock I dropped the shirt I had in my hands, snatched up one of the smaller broadswords and strapped it to my back, followed by a pair of huge hunting daggers, and headed back to where I found Rhea.

When I ran in, my grandmother went to scream, but I landed on top of her (albeit gently) and shoved a hand over her mouth. This actually scared her more, because even though I had shifted back, my body was still covered in ichor and scars from grandfather-son time.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," was my attempt at calming her. "I'm going to get you out of here!" This only stopped her screaming and flailing for a second, but that gave me enough time to release her, draw both knives, and sever the chains binding her hands and feet. She stilled in shock and starred searchingly into eyes, while softly rubbing her raw wrists.

"Thank you," Rhea whispered, her voice rough and scratchy.

"No problem," I mumbled, "it's quick introduction time. I'm your grandson, call me Perseus. Now, do you know the way out of here?"

Her eyes widened in shock before they flashed with understanding, then she ran out of the room, slightly limping. I had no fear that Rhea would betray my trust. It was obvious what happened to her, but there was no telling on how long it had been happening.

Her warm brown hair waved behind her like a flag as we raced down the halls. We weren't going quite fast enough, I realized, we had picked a few monsters and they were getting closer by the second. I pulled my new broadsword free from its sheathe and stopped running. As I sliced an empousa in half, I really got to admire my weapon.

It was pretty heavy, nothing I couldn't handle, and well balanced. The blade itself was three inches wide at the base and three and a half feet long in total. The guard resembled the gaping maw of a drakon, the blade coming out of its mouth. Rubies were set in the black drakon's mouth and the grip was dark leather. The pommel formed a severe point of the same dark metal as the blade.

In one easy swing of the sword, I easily severed the front half of a griffin from the rest of the creature's body. After taking down a few more monsters, I slid the broadsword back into the sheathe and raced to Rhea's side. Despite doing a number on the horde tailing us, we had to get out fast before something happens to Rhea. _Focus, focus... What can get us out faster? That's it!_

I had to do this right or I risked losing my clothes and weapons. _Being defenseless and nude (with my GRANDMOTHER around) was, most certainly, not on my Bucket list..._ I imagined myself turning into a large black wolf, my weapons and clothes melting and disappearing, but willing them to come back when I turn into a human again. Not faltering a bit, I continued running, but as a wolf now. Rhea glanced over to make sure I was still with her and almost pissed her self at the sight of (guess I just have to except it) my other form.

When she whirled around, most likely looking for me, I grabbed the back of her dress and flung across my back. Rhea clung onto my fur so I was free to increase my speed. Thankfully, she seemed to realize that the wolf she was riding was her grandson, so she started screaming out directions. Sure enough, the exit of the fortress was in sight, but with someone standing in front of it. I recognized him as Krios, his leg still bleeding from the bite I gave him in the throne room.

"HALT BEAST," the titan brandished his slightly bent sword in front of him, "you will go no further!"

Rhea gasped when I refused to slow down and instead sped up. Just as Krios braced for impact, my front paws left the floor and I sailed over his head. Landing gracefully behind the no longer obstacle, I shot forward and shoved the doors open with my shoulder. As I rushed across the desolate terrain, paws unhindered by the glass, I heard Krios screaming for the hellhounds to follow. Their baying and barking shortly followed his shouts.

I ran and ran till I reached the banks what looked to be the Styx, then slowed down to jog. My next priority was to find Rhea shelter. While she may be an immortal, she was weak and needed to rest. After some time Rhea (who had adjusted her position so she was sitting up on my back) leaned forward to tap my left shoulder. "Perseus, over there," Rhea said pointing, "a cave." As she said, near a cliff dropping off into the Styx, was a large entrance to a cave.

I trotted a few more yards before crouching down so that Rhea could slide off, which probably wasn't one of my brightest ideas. Rhea didn't have any shoes, so when her feet touched the ground, there was no disguising her wince. Quickly, I shifted to my human form, scooped her up, and sat her on a smooth rock.

Taking out a hunting dagger, I motioned for her to take it. "Swing it at anything that moves," I grunted out before walking to the cave's opening.

If it weren't for her I'd still be in that retched fortress, slaughtering everything within its walls. It's surprising that Kronos had a fortress in the first place. Wasn't he and the other titans banished back down here to be tortured? Is it possible Gaea had something to do with this?

Shaking myself out of those thoughts, I concentrated on my surroundings.

I couldn't see much until my vision adjusted to where I could see through the curtain of darkness, my eyes burning amber. The inside was about twenty-five feet wide and extended back fifty. The floor was thankfully free of the razor sharp glass, but it was littered with the bones of some unfortunate creature. I pushed then into a pile near the gray stonewall and went outside to retrieve my titan relative.

I found her sitting cross-legged, gripping the black knife so hard her knuckles were white. "Don't ever do that again, Perseus," Rhea whimpered, eyes blown wide with fear. It was shocking, seeing a titan actually _whimper_. With a curt nod of my head, I picked her back up and carried her to the cave. Once I set her down inside the cavern, she offered me back my knife but I refused it.

"Keep it for now," I murmured. "I'm going for a walk, I won't go far."

-0.0.0-

Some time later, I came back dragging behind me quite a few monster pelts, mostly hellhound. Upon showing them to a surprised Rhea, I left again to return with a stone and several sections of some black alder trees I came across.

"I don't know if you've ever been in Tartarus, like this, but it's going to be cold soon," I told her while taking of my boots and unstrapping my sword. "You can use those," a motion towards the monster skins, " as a bed and blankets."

Sitting down I pulled out the stone and arranged logs in a dip in the floor. Then I lit a fire with the sparks produced from the friction between my sword and the rock. I wasn't really expecting the odd wood to light, but it worked so there was no reason to complain. Standing once again, I pulled a manticore and hellhound fur between the fire (which was located near the rear wall) and the mouth of the cave.

Shifting into a wolf, I curled up on top of the monster skins and watched Rhea. She had set her makeshift bed up next to the back of the cave, on the other side of the crackling fire, which burned in a weird blue hue. It was just a waiting game now. We must start our search the instant the titan queen regained some of her old energy.

We _have to_ find the Doors of Death or some other way to escape this hell. Originally I wouldn't mind being down here all that much. Anywhere is better then with being a prisoner of the 'Lord of Time'. Now that I found Rhea, whom I know is an innocent with out even needing her story; it's my job to get her out. She doesn't deserve to be in a place like this and there is no way that she was cast down here.

No matter what happens to me, I _will_ free Rhea.

-0.0.0-

 **It seems like even after all he's gone through, Percy has still retained his heroic side... a little bit! I thought about going into more detail with the fight scenes, but I just didn't feel like it today... Maybe later!**

 **I have gone a little crazy with this story's planning recently, because I've been really excited! Binge writing is a problem!**

 **Expect another chappie shortly!**

 **-V.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As you can probably figure out, I have been binge writing... Sadly, after reading through the fourth, fifth, and now sixth chappie, I have reached the conclusion that binge writing is dangerous. I found so many grammatical errors that I had the urge to cry. Along with the outcomes being shit, I get zero sleep due to my excitement...**

 **Also I am sorry for disappearing for a while, death isn't really anything that can be postponed. *_***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick's work, sadly... Lol, if I** _ **did**_ **own it though, it wouldn't be anywhere as good!**

-0.0.0-

 _We must find the Doors of Death or some other way to escape this hell. Originally I wouldn't mind being down here all that much. Anywhere is better then with being a prisoner of the 'Lord of Time'. Now that I found Rhea, whom I know is an innocent with out even needing her story; it's my job to get her out. She doesn't deserve to be in a place like this and there is no way that she was cast down here._

 _No matter what happens to me, I will free Rhea._

 _-0.0.0-_

 _ ***Dream**_ _*_

 _She ran her hands though my hair, looking up from our embrace, "where did you go, Seaweed Brain," she questioned. "I thought you said we'd be together forever?"_

 _I would have thought the way her nose crinkled, in the rare moments when she was confused, was cute if I wasn't on the verge of tears._

" _Wise Girl-," I broke of with a sob, no longer able to hold back the tears. It had been so long since I had last seen her, that it was now difficult to see her clearly._

" _Did you lie to me, Percy," she pulled away from me despite my feeble sound of protest. "Do you no longer love me, is that it? Huh?"_

" _I'll never stop loving you, Annabeth," I whispered. "Never."_

 _The blonde let out a coarse laugh, her eyes watering. "Stop lying! I was never good enough for you, the Hero of Olympus. I loved you with all my heart and this is what I get!"_

" _No," I say, heart filling to the brim with dread and remorse._

" _No? No! Is that all you have to say, son of Poseidon? Would you like to know what I have to say? If you really loved me," Annabeth snarled, "you would have found a way to kill yourself!"_

 _ ***Dream end**_ _ *****_

I woke up in a cold sweat as a human. _That dream had seemed so real..._ Finding myself sitting up right, I drowsily fell back down against the slightly damp furs. Rhea was watching me interestedly from the other side of the dead fire, her green eyes noticing my every move.

"Nightmare," she asks hesitantly, stretching slowly.

"No," I say deliberately. I can't get close to this woman. Getting to my feet, I lace up my boots and strap my sword across my chest. Sometime in the 'night' the fire died, leaving behind pale, smoldering memories.

"If ever wish to talk," she started, "Perseus, I'm-," but I cut her off like I would a monster's limb.

" _Rhea_ ," I whispered harshly, "that is enough. If you need warmth, you can start a fire like I did with the knife," I turn toward the cave's entrance. "Don't draw any unnecessary attention. I'll be patrolling."

"What, that is all? Are you not going to question me, find out if I am to be trusted," Rhea implores.

"Nope," I say briskly, popping the 'p'. "I don't need to ask." With that, I walk out of the cavern, leaving her behind.

-0.0.0-

Many 'days' go by, just like the first, before Rhea finally claims she feels more of her strength return. If only there was a way to get ambrosia down here, then the whole process would have been much faster. Rhea had bided her time crafting a pair of sandals and a set of rudimentary, bone knives, while I fetched her supplies. _At least now we can get moving,_ I thought.

"Come on, time to get out of this hell hole," I said out of the blue. I was watching Rhea made the finishing touches on her improvised shoes, which should allow me to not to have to carry her everywhere.

"Here, take this back," she extended the foot long blade in my direction, hilt first. Reluctantly I accepted it, I wasn't sure how well those little butter knives of hers would do up against a monster. We walked in silence for a good amount of time, following along side the River Styx. We came across a few hellhounds and discovered a nest of strange monsters; when you killed them you received a curse someone wished on you. Unsurprisingly, many went after me.

As Rhea began to show signs of fatigue, I shifted and let her ride on my back while I hunted for shelter. The truth is: I am not certain where exactly we are going. Leading her through hell, trying to find a way out, was taking a toll on my mind. I felt as though the Fates were giving me a 'redo', all the while silently chiding me not to screw this chance up. The sword strapped over my shoulder felt as though it weighed as much as the sky.

The red clouds above swirled maliciously, like they were angry the air no longer stung my lungs and that the ground no longer cut my feet. Rhea displayed no sign of the air burning here lungs, skin, or eyes so it must be another immortal thing. I'm also grateful I feel no hunger, but I'd still kill for some barbeque. Spotting a rocky overhang that looked suitable, we began setting up camp. Rhea laid out the pelts she carried with her and I went about starting a fire. With greater probability the light could call monsters' awareness, I made this fire was a bit smaller.

This time I stayed awake and kept watch over my grandmother's still form. I sat cross-legged with my sword resting on my legs, the bluish fire popping at my back. While I scanned over the Styx and the surrounding area, I faintly noted Rhea sit up. Even the faint sound of the moving furs was easy to hear now. I'm never thanking Kronos, but I have come to appreciate my werewolf status slightly.

Shyly, the Titan Queen cleared her throat, garnering my attention. "I fled to the mountains of the Asia Minor before the Titanomachy," Rhea blurted out, "the first one that is. I stayed there in hiding, desperately trying to escape my husband. While I may have loved Kronos once, I came to the realization that I no longer knew him," looked away from my gaze, choosing instead to stare at the churning waters of the River of Mortality.

"Every now and then I stayed in Crete," Rhea continued after a moment, "where I gave birth to Zeus. I felt safe there, at my center of worship, but I had no doubt that Kronos would look for me there so I never stayed long. Out of fear of my husband, I closed myself off from my children and siblings, never really getting to know them al that well. I did attend a few important events, for example; I was at the birth of Artemis and Apollo."

"Why," I drawl out, "are you telling me this?"

Moving her gaze to rest on me again, she said, "I wish not to continue making the same mistakes. We are family, whether or not you would like that to be the case. Our family is difficult, you and I know better than others, so we should stick together."

 _How can she still be so... naïve?_ "Listen," I grit out, "I _know_ you've lived a far longer life than me, but haven't you learned _anything?_ Caring, attachment, and all that utter _shit_ , brings nothing but pain." Letting a huff of frustration out, I cross my arms and continue. "My only _goal_ right now is to get your ass out of here. And that's only because I came out that fucking cell with a little shred of my stupid loyalty left. Loyalty has only brought me suffering. To think, everyone I knew seemed to _love_ that trait."

-0.0.0-

 ***Scene Skip- Mt. Olympus (POV- Artemis)** *

Artemis ran her hands through her auburn hair anxiously and fidgeted in her supposed-to-be-comfortable throne. Hades had just called for an emergency meeting naught but five minutes ago and had only given a vague reason to prove its urgency. According to him, the underworld was "in a state of chaos". That's _always_ heartening to hear when you and your family are at war with an evil Mother Nature. Which is also kind of odd when you once thought nature was _your_ thing...

Apollo's elbow nudges me out off my thoughts, making me notice that Hades had finally arrived. "-nd that was my reason for calling this council meeting. Now, with your permission _Brother_ ," Hades made sure to say tauntingly, "I wish to further explain my findings. I assure you, the evidence is quite incriminating."

Her silver-yellow eyes watched her father for his reply. "Don't-as they say- 'leave us hanging' then," said Zeus, "carry on _**((A.N. MY WAYWARD SON... My apologies...))**_." My darker uncle, not really in complexion, but aura, nods and clears his throat. "Not long before I called this very meeting, tremors of power shook the far reaches of my realm. Now as you might know, the ends of my domain touch the edges of Tartarus," at this Athena gasps, she must have put together what Hades was hinting at.

"So you are saying," started my most intelligent sibling, "that it is possible _something_ is stirring... Again?" My father and uncles share a meaning full glance, while Poseidon looks to be in grief. His son was on his way to his _second war_ and another is on its way? "That is _always_ a possibility Athena, but its not quite what I think," Hades said, looking troubled. "The power emitted was sporadic and had different auras. It was as though it was coming from different forces, fighting," Hades rubbed his temples and began pacing.

My least favorite brother, Ares, spoke, "So our prisoners are fighting? Come on, its Hell! Some fighting should be normal right?" _Stupid god,_ I thought while rolling my eyes _, use your damn brain!_ Hades chuckled darkly and growled out, "If that was the situation, then why would I have you all here! Fighting isn't normal if all the prisoners, who are powerful enough to cause _tremors_ , were under lock and key!" Apollo was unable to hold back his snickers, unlike the rest of the Olympians, and Ares glared at him, hand moving to his sword's hilt.

"What are we to do then," Hera asked, looking concerned. "There is not much we _can_ do," Poseidon stated, "We will just have to be on the look out." Zeus grumbled under his breath, what might have been an actual agreement, and looked to Hades. "Is that all, Hades," father asked, receiving a nod. "As what was said, we must all remain vigilant," Zeus declared. "Seeing as we are already gathered here, why do we not discuss other matters? I recently received grave news from Hecate about our children, more specifically Poseidon and Athena's."

"Why did you not tell me sooner," shouted my uncle, "if my son was in mortal danger, with you withholding information, you will regret being born!" My father's eyes widened and he quickly swallowed. Athena didn't look any happier then her rival did. My sister was gritting her teeth and clutching the armrests of her white marble throne. "Hecate claimed that she was called upon by Hades' Roman child to aid in defeating Clytius at Ephirus. Ephirus, the site of Hades' temple, was housing one side of the Doors of Death. While Hecate helped defeat her rival and cut the chains holding the Doors, she gathered the grave news I mentioned earlier. Our children were not at Ephirus _just_ for the purpose of the prophecy," Zeus spoke nervously now. "It seems that while in the process of rescuing the Athena Parthenos, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson were dragged into Tartarus by Arachne."

The throne room erupted into a chorus of shouts and sobs. Aphrodite was a mess, having her favorite couple of all time _dead._ Ares tried to console her, but he was in a state of shock himself. He may have hated the kid in his Greek form, but we all knew Mars adored Perseus. Athena was a broken mess, crying uncontrollably. Hestia and Demeter were at her side for comfort, but they in just as rough shape. I hear a hiccup from beside me and I turn to see my twin, biting his fist to keep the sobs down. I knew Apollo and Perseus were good friends, but it was startling to see how much effect this news had on my brother.

My father, Hephaestus, Hades, and Hermes all looked on with pained expressions, grateful that it wasn't their children, but also sad it was that particular pair. Dionysus, to my great astonishment, was on the verge of tears. _And then there was Poseidon..._ My uncle looked very much like a corpse. He just sat and stared at nothing, traumatized. His eyes were clouded with grief, his normally, stubbornly set shoulders slumped, his hair looked as gray as an old man's, and he no longer emanated the same _power_ and _wildness_. He was much like... Perseus in that aspect...

I wasn't really sure how I felt. Sure, I felt sadness at the loss of our heroine. The loss of a maiden, as brave as Annabeth, is always sorrowful. It was our hero's death that I was unsure about. It seemed as though this wasn't real, that he would come back from this as well. However, I also felt relief, which made self-hatred bubble up inside me. Thinking back on _why_ I would feel that, I was terrified at my conclusion. _Could this possibly be why I felt such respite at the news of Perseus' death?_

-0.0.0-

 **Mein Gott, what have I done! Please don't hate me! I know, I was kind of dead for** _ **a long time**_ **and then I come back and give you guys this! I'm so so so so so sorry! I love you? Ehhh...**

 **-V.**


	7. HAITUS

p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"This is for all of those wondering if I died or am ever going to continue this story. Here's my lengthy excuse~/span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I've been having a more shit-tastic time than usual.../span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"1) My grandparents are dying, they may die this month. This week was probably the last time I could see them, but I couldn't because of my sickness. My family has been scrambling to find ways to prolong their lives but they seem to be letting go and just falling apart./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"2) The school I was going to was filled with drugs, alcohol, and teenage pregnancy. Some of the girls I knew and one I had befriended. I don't generally approve of these things and I know that this is considered normal for a high school, but I have high standards. I have found a better school, which leads to the next issue./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"3) Going to another school that suits my standards involves moving to another state. Luckily (and/or sadly), I have the means to do it. But that entails moving in with my Dad. My mother hates him and almost everything he stands for, while I love him like any daughter would. Lots of 'betrayal this' 'I've always cared for you that's' and many 'he doesn't really love you's'./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"4) I've ALSO lost my awesome and slightly-expensive-Italian-leather notebook (a little much am I right?) that CONTAINED MY WHOLE PLOT LINE(S), SETTINGS, AND IN-DEPTH DESCRIPTIONS OF EVERY-FUCKING-THING in the chaos of moving, packing, and painful vacationing. And yes, I've made that thing, I'm a trend setter./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sooo, what does this mean for the story? The world may never know... Jk, I have a semi-plan. *that's a total lie*/span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I'll look for the notebook while I finish packing my shit and will try to write. No promises, sorry. This story is now on an official hiatus as of now./span/p  
p style="text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-V/span/p 


End file.
